Namikawa Rensuke
(Forward) |number= 10 (Kaiou) 11 (Resistance Japan) |element= Wind |team= Kaiou Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Nobuya Mine |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 019 (GO) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Namikawa Rensuke (浪川 蓮助) is a forward and the captain for Kaiou. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in Episode 14 as a forward for Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Leading player with a strong and powerful spirit. Combines power and techinique."'' Appearance He has steel-blue hair that is shaped like a shark, brown eyes, and a notable scar across his left eye. He also wears a thin, dark blue headband around his head. Personality He is an arrogant and serious person who fights vigorously to defend his honour being a SEED, as well as Kaiou's honour. He also seems to dislike Tsurugi Kyousuke for betraying Fifth Sector. Plot (GO) When he was young, he, along with Kaiou were confronted by Tsurugi and were humiliated by him. Some time later Kuroki Zenzou appears, calling the team to train under Fifth Sector's supervision. A few years later, as a forward and captain of Kaiou, Namikawa plays against Raimon in Kanto preliminaries. He scored the second goal against Raimon due to his keshin, Kaiou Poseidon, but at the end, his keshin was easily overpowered by Tenma's keshin resulting in Kaiou's loss with a score of 3-4. He reappeared in Episode 46, in Tenma's flashback about the people which helped and cheered for Raimon during the Holy Road. Plot (Galaxy) He appeared in Episode 14 as member of Resistance Japan and played against Shinsei Inazuma Japan in a practice match. During the match, he easily stole the ball from Matatagi Hayato. Later, he succeeded in passing Matatagi, Minaho Kazuto and Nozaki Sakura with a quick dash. At the end, Resistance Japan won with 3-1. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Namikawa, you first need to defeat The Lagoon. Also, you will need to have: *'Photo': Great Waterfall (Taken at God Eden) *'Photo': Battlefield Tent (Taken at Jeanne d'Arc's Battle Base at Orleans) *'Record': Famous Football Butler (Win 500 soccer battles) *'Encounter': Meet Namikawa! (At the alley near to the Inazuma Town's Mall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you need to have recruited at least three other players from Kaiou. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 134 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 142 *'Dribbling': 98 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 74 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 101 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 83 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 146 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 76 *'Catch': 55 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Inazuma Break' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Flying Fish' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Flying Fish' *'SH The Typhoon' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Air Bullet' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke ' **'SK Ikemen UP!' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Great Inazuma' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'S・E・A' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Strikers R' *'S・E・A' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'S・E・A' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery YoungNamikawaCryingHD.PNG|Young Namikawa crying. Rensuke's_mighty_shoot_GO_19.png|Namikawa's mighty shoot. Namikawa_Intro_Galaxy_14_HQ.png|Namikawa introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-15-045.PNG|Namikawa in the TCG. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Galaxy characters